The present invention relates to a system and method for draining waste in a plumbing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for draining waste in a plumbing system using a vacuum system.
Various types of drainage systems are used to direct waste from a source, or a plurality of sources, to a common collection point. For example, gravity feed systems are commonly used in residential and commercial buildings to direct waste to the desired collection point. In a gravity feed system, gravity provides the motive force to move the waste from the source(s) to the collection point. Because gravity is the main motive force, the pipes between the source(s) and the collection point must slope down toward the collection point to maintain the desired flow. However, as the pipes of a gravity system become worn, corroded, roughened, or clogged, gravity alone is sometimes insufficient to move the waste. The requirement that the pipes slope also requires careful planing prior to, and during the construction of a building to assure that the pipes are properly located. This extensive pre-planning makes the addition of pipes or new sources to a completed building difficult.
Vacuum drainage systems offer an alternative to gravity systems. Vacuum systems use a combination of gravity and vacuum to draw waste from the source, or sources, to a collection point. Because the main motive force is vacuum (pressure) rather than gravity, the orientation of the pipes is not significant to the operation of the unit. However, vacuum drainage systems are limited in the height to which they can lift waste and are susceptible to staling during operation.